Mina Harker (Film)
Wilhelmina "Mina" Harker is a member of the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen as a chemist and a vampire. She is known to be the former lover of Dorian Gray, as well as Dracula. In the film, Mina is played by Peta Wilson. Film Mina is recruited by "M" in London in 1899 to join the League as a skilled chemist and due to her acquaintance with a reluctant League member, Dorian Gray. Together with other league members she pays a visit to Gray and persuades him to join the team. While at Gray's house the League is confronted by Fantom himself and his henchmen, and one of them captures Mina, trying to blackmail the rest of the team. However, Mina reveals herself to be a vampire and sucks the blood out of her attacker. The League then goes to Paris to capture Mr. Hyde and then to Venice to stop Fantom's plans to blow up the city and provoke a large scale war in Europe. While on board of Nautilus ''the group worry there is a traitor in their midst as strange things are happening and it seems that Skinner is to blame, while he has gone missing. Mina and Gray also rekindle their romantic relationship. In Venice, Mina in her full vampire form takes down the group of Fantom's minions and the League in the end saves the city from destruction, but Quatermain discovers that Fantom is really "M" and was behind everything from the start. Another discovery waits them back on ''Nautilus ''as the team learns that Gray was "M"'s spy all along. He was gathering information on League's members and stole fundamental parts of their powers: Jekyll's potion, the designs of the Nautilus, a sample of Mina's vampiric blood and a sample of Skinner's invisible skin, while framing Skinner in the process. Dorian escapes (with Skinner secretly hiding in the escape pod with him). He also leaves a bomb on board of ''Nautilus ''that explodes, but Hyde manages to save the rest of the crew and the ship is saved. Mina is deeply furious about Gray's betrayal and when League reaches Mongolia, where "M" has his secret fortress, she demands to leave Dorian to her. In the fortress it turns out that "M" (in reality, Professor Moriarty) has a military factory and is waging arms race, trying to use stolen parts of League to create weapons and sell them to different European countries. Gray and Mina face each other and fight an unwinnable battle against each other due to their mutual immortal invulnerability, until Gray stakes Mina, but misses her heart. Mina regains herself almost at once and then she shows Gray his portrait. Gray was blackmailed into working for Professor Moriarty, as his portrait was held hostage in Moriarty's fortress. Gray rapidly ages until he becomes a rotten corpse while the disfigured face in his portrait becomes a young man once again. In the end of the movie Mina, along with the remaining League's members, pays her respect to the grave of Allan Quatermain in Africa. Powers & Abilities Mina possesses many of the powers associated with vampires. *'Immortality''' - As a vampire, Mina does not age, can not be killed by conventional weapons, and can live forever. *'Superhuman Strength' - Being a vampire, Mina is stronger than humans. She can overpower men with ease and jump to great heights. *'Shapeshifting' - Mina can transform herself into a deadly cloud of blood sucking bats. *'Flight' - She can fly through the air by transforming herself into a huge swarm of bats. *'Healing Factor' - Her accelerated healing makes her virtually impossible to kill. *'Fangs' - As a vampire, Mina has a pair of fangs that extend from her mouth that allows her to feed on blood. *'Reflection '- As a vampire, Mina casts no reflection in the mirrors. Behind the Scenes * Unlike the comics Mina is not the leader of the League in the film, while this role is fullfiled by Allan Quatermain. Peta Wilson explained about Mina not being the leader of the League in the film: "Well, Sean Connery is cast, so he's bound to be the leader. But I just made it Mina's secret that really she's in charge". * Unlike the comics Mina didn't divorce her husband Jonathan and didn't return to her maiden name "Murray", but rather outlived him and retains her married name. According to her own words "my husband's been dead for years", indicating that she has been a widow for a long time. It never stated in the film how her husband died and if Mina being a vampire played any role in his death or not. Mina doesn't mention her husband much and doesn't show any particular grief over his passing. Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Immortals Category:Females Category:Individuals Category:British Category:Movie Characters